Confusiones
by El Sombrerero Loco
Summary: Inuyasha no actúa como Inuyasha y Kagome no actúa como Kagome.


***Inuyasha pertenece únicamente a su creadora original: Rumiko Takahashi.**

Confusiones

Kagome había regresado a su época, era el momento perfecto para ver a Kikyo, pero sinceramente, ¿Por qué siempre se enojaba cuando él quería verla? Tal vez era demasiado despistado, como decían Miroku, Sango, Shippou, y muchos otros que era, pero él no entendía que parte se estaba saltando de todo esto.

-_¿Por qué siempre se molesta Kagome cuando veo a Kikyo? En verdad no entiendo a que se refieren, pero no importa, ¿no? No debe ser algo de mucha importancia._

Por pensar tanto al respecto, tropieza y cae, quedando apoyado en las palmas de sus manos.

-_¿Qué rayos me pasa? _–En ese momento se le cruza por la mente la imagen de Kagome en su hogar. Veía a Kagome secar su cabello con un aparato extraño que, aparentemente lanzaba aire. Veía a Souta observando hacía la caja mágica, como si estuviera manejando a las personas que aparecían ahí, sin embargo no parecían personas, se veían algo borrosas. Veía a su abuelo tomando té y hablando con su mamá. Su mamá preparaba la cena. Al volver en sí se dio cuenta de que estaba en el árbol del tiempo.

-_¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí? Se supone que iba a ver a Kikyo –_Era lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, luego de decirse a si mismo eso, sintió una gran angustia, como si no estuviera haciendo lo correcto. –_Debo ir a buscar a Kagome, no sé porqué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que es lo correcto._

Luego de esto, el hanyou ya se encontraba en camino al pozo. Sin embargo, no sabía que estaba siendo observado por Kikyo.

-_¿Qué rayos piensa hacer? ¿Debería llamarlo? _–Inuyasha no se percató si quiera de la presencia de la miko, incluso si esta no se ocultaba, el tenía sus energías concentradas en una sola cosa: Estar con Kagome.

Al llegar al pozo se lanzó sin meditarlo, sin mirar alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera observando, ya a esas alturas le daba igual lo que pensaran ¿Acaso era algo que Kagome le había enseñado en todo su tiempo aquí? No lo sabía, simplemente quería verla con todas sus fuerzas.

En el otro lado del pozo, en la casa de Kagome, estaban cenando.

-¡Kagome! –Grita Inuyasha mientras entra por la ventana de la muchacha.

-_¿Quién me llamó? Sonó como si fuera Inuyasha. Debe de ser mi imaginación._-pensó Kagome

-Kagome, aquí estas-Dice mientras abre la puerta de la sala de estar.

-Inu…

- Sí, soy yo, y no es tu imaginación-Dice interrumpiendo a la joven.

-_¿Acaso leyó mis pensamientos? ¿Cómo sabe que pensé eso? _¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te vengo a pedir disculpas.

-¿Dis – Disculpas? Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Porque quería ver a Kikyo cuando tu no estabas.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me tienes que pedir disculpas por eso? – Dijo incrédula.

-Pues…Siempre te molestas conmigo cuando hago eso, ¿no?

-_Sí, pero a ti nunca te ha importado_. No. Pero no hay necesidad de que te disculpes, no debería importar.

-Pues, no me importa, es sólo que primero me disculparé y luego haré eso de lo que me estaba disculpando.

-Cuando te disculpas por algo es porque estas arrepentido de eso, no tiene sentido que primero te disculpes y después hagas eso por lo que supuestamente estas arrepentido.

- _Ni siquiera se molestó, ¿Será que en verdad no le importa si veo a Kikyo o no? _Bien, pues entonces haré cosas sin sentido, y listo. –Dijo molesto.

-¿Por qué te enojas? Puedes hacer lo que quieras. –Dijo con un tono alegre.

- ¿Qué? _Kagome, ¿No se supone que estas enamorada de mí? Quiero que te importe, quiero que te moleste que vea a alguien más._

-¿Qué de qué? Puedes hacer lo que quieras. _Si ver a Kikyo te hace feliz, pues por más que me duela y me moleste tengo que soportarlo._

- Bien, iré a verla. _Si eso es lo que quieres._

-Bien, te deseo suerte. _En verdad no me quiere, si me quisiera ni pensaría en ir a verla, si sigo con esto estaré perdiendo mi tiempo. Pero, la verdad no puedo evitar sentirme triste. _–Pensaba mientras Inuyasha corría fuera de la casa.

- _¿En qué pensaba? _–Piensa mientras corre fuera de la casa. Siente que algo corre por su mejilla, esa cosa que anuncia cuando nos sentimos mal, o felices, emocionados, y solo sale a la calle cuando es un sentimiento extremo: Una lágrima. No podía creerlo, ¿Cómo es que estaba llorando, por Kagome? Era la segunda vez que lloraba por ella. Sentía como sus emociones explotaban, y como sentía cada vez más angustia mientras cruzaba el pozo para volver a la época de las guerras civiles.

Por otro lado, mientras Inuyasha descubría otra vez su amor por Kagome, ella se mantenía normal, lloraba por dentro. Ya no quería que la vieran llorar por alguien que no se merecía ni una sola de sus lágrimas.

-Kagome. ¿Estás bien?

Kagome: Si, claro, estoy bien. –Dice mientras prueba un bocado de su comida.

-_No eres buena mintiendo, pero si no quieres decirme, bien, no te obligaré._

-Iré a mi cuarto, estaba pensando en estudiar un poco.

-Claro hija, si necesitas algo avísame.

-Sí. _No puedo creer lo que acaba de ocurrir, ¿Acaso vino para hacerme sentir mal?_

-Hermana, ¿Quién es esa de la que hablaba el orejas de perro?

-Es alguien que- Espera, eso no tiene por que importarte Souta, no seas metido.

-_Parece que se enojo._

-Y no me enojé.

-_¿Qué? ¿Acaso puedes leer los pensamientos?_

**Notas de autora:**

Esto es algo que encontré en mi computadora hace unos días. Creo que lo escribí cuando era pequeña. ¡Dios! Antes escribía pésimo (a mi parecer).

Bueno, con el tiempo se mejora, ¿no?

Espero que lo _no_ disfrutaran tanto como yo.

Digo… Aquí Inuyasha en definitiva no es Inuyasha. Es tan…confuso.


End file.
